Adventures with Kurotsubasa
by Generalhyna
Summary: set Between chapters of Shadowlights 'Fanfiction World' follow the adventures of Team Kurotsubasa as they endure a magnet of trouble Wild card and the Admin guards through these advneture times
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hello their people, hear am I and if Shadow reads this, it's a another version of Fanfiction World, only this time involving all of the members of ****Kurotsubasa as we go on adventures caused by old enemies of me that seemed to be attracted to get their revenge on me and the hyna squad, and strange FF XIII and XIII-2 moments that threaten Fan Fiction World (Random might I say)**

**But enough talk, LETS WRITE!**

**Chapter 1: PRANK!, Meet Kurotsubasa**

"ARABELLA, RAVENA, ILLUSION OWL GET BACK HEAR YOU THREE" yelled the angery voice of three pink admin guards, hold it reders, now why on earth were three admin guards pink? Well to answer that, the camera moves to a laughing fast blurr, with two female passengers holding onto his shoulders, while one was laughing the other was screaming, the blurr was G1 Blurr at his full robot size, with his two passangers holding onto his shoulders for dear life, holding onto his left shoulder was Owl, but to her friends she is nicked name Illu, and holding onto her shoulder was a little owl named Merkowl, but to Illu she affectionally calls her Murku-Chan, and and the one on his right was a cat girl named Ravena Felidae or Feile or Rav as her friends called her, laughing and playfully screaming as her pet Neko, Punnya held onto her head.

Why were these three running? Well on an idea for a massive prank and to rile up the Admin guards, Bella (Thehynageneral as her authoress friends call her) had managed to convence the two female members of Kurotsubasa to help her and some of her toon friends to pull a prank by setting a paint bomb off in the admin building, and take pictures of their reactions, only to be caught, which leads to why they were being chased all over Tokyo city.

"HAH, you ninis couldn't catch us on a normal day, Nya! What makes you think you can get us now!" yelled Ravena, joined along with Punnya as she repeated her name over and over, while Illu and Murkowl held on tight "Um Rav shouldn't we not antagonize the angery admin guards

"_aww, Illu-Chan there is no need to worry, Ravana chan is right those stupid admin guards couldn't catch me, no matter what form I am in, be it human or cartoon, you need to have faith in me, as long as the toons are on our side"_ said Blurr in hyper speed, only to screech stop when he and his two passangers were surrounded by admin guards (admin guards that hold a grudge to the wild card authoress), as the three pink admin garuds managed to catch up to them, the head one really POVED, physically he looked like Zabuza Momochi from Naruto, but he lacked his bandages that were wrapped around his face, showing his sharp teeth, and wears a upper metal armor, two metal gauntlets and steel toed boots, his headband, instead of a scratched out mist ninja headband, it had the admin police symbol, normaly his skin is slightly tan and had brown-black hair, but now he is covered in Pink paint that covered his and his two subordiments body.

"Hynageneral Ravena Felidae, Illusion Owl, you three are under arrest for this (Points to himself and his subordaments) vandalizum act" he said with a really heated look as Blurr and his four passangers just looked back and forth, before Blurr smirked "Ummm, Nope" he said in a normal speed tone, before tossing Ravena and Illu, high in the air with all his strength (Both girls screaming really loud), with Punnya and Murkowl flying up to follow their mistress, as Blurr jumped into the air and changed into Scourge (G1: his sweep form) at the same size as Kazaku, grabed the two girls hands in his claws and shifted them onto his back (the girls responding to wrap their arms around his neck to hold on, joined by their pets as the two held on tight).

"The only advice I am gonna give to you two girls is to hold on (Holds up two fingers)** Areo (windspeed Push)**"

He yelled as he pushed against the wind, giving him a boost of speed that got them away from the angery admin guards and the Zabuza look alike (Name actualy Zabu-kuren), much to the laters anger and growling frustration.

(Location change: Kurotsubasa HQ)

At the Kurotsubasa base, three other members of the guild were waiting outside for their three female members, they were Shadow, Key and D.B, with D.B tappng around with his drumsticks, Shadow siting in a lawn chair reading a book, and Key was looking through a pair of binoculars.

"See the girls yet Key?" asked Shadow glancing up from his book for a second, as key looked around the sky, and stop and pointed "Hear they come" he said as the Sweep commander with his two passangrs landed infront of the building.

"The bomb was perfect and I have (Pulls out a camera) photo evidence to prove it" he said, as he gently took a clingy Ravena and Illu off his shoulders before returning to being Bella "Hear you go D.B post it online or sell them out, I have thousands of copies" she said as D.B had a mischievous grin on his face as he pocketed the Camera.

"But listen up boys, owl girl and shorty (Smug grin)"

"NYA I AM NOT SHORT YOU FLAT CHESTED CROSSDRESSER!" yelled Ravena, recovering quickly, only for Bella to give a fanged smile as she went up face to face with the Kitty-girl "You want to call yourself for dinner short-stack?" the shapeshifter said, as the two glared and send lighting to eachothers eyes, till shadow got inbetween them "Brake it up girls, and Bella (looks at the girl) you were saying" he asked as Bella cooled down, gave a mischievous grin, and pulled out a Ipod with a glowing red button on it.

"In three seconds, the biggest paint bomb will be stetted off in the admin building, and the paint, it only attaches to human skin and walls, no other items, you ready (Cue a group of Chibified Kurotsubasa members getting close to the girl as she gave a big evil grin) THREE TWO ONE! (Presses button) ENGAGE!"

(Sceen change to the front of the Admin building)

The camera shows the whole admin building.

'Explosion sound' BOOM!

Cue different colored paint oozing out of the building windows as a lot of angery Admin guards screamed and roared while the laughter of the Kurotsubasa guild was heared.

**Authors Notes: just a series to write about as I wait for shads to update FFWorld, or to show what we do between chapters of adventures (and the unfortunate occurrence of having to deal with me and my toon friends old enemy's (and trust me, we've travel through the dimensions, we make lots of enemys)**

**Anyway, read and review people, I own nothing except myself in cartoon form, so read on**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

**Be warn as I will show a lot of my power and abilitys in this as a bounty gets placed on my head and now every player in FFworld wants to take me and cash me in. Asking for the guilds help, we go out to find who started this boundy and ending the fact of being asked to fight every ten minutes.**

Thehynageneral Vs. The Monster Tamer

* * *

**Five finger Palm strike **

Yelled a female voice, as the camera showed Thehynageneral AKA Arabella Hyna or Bella to her friends, as she slaps her glowing open palm onto a player that she is fighting causing damage to a player (worst of it a Bounty hunter) as she fights back against the cowboy-trenchcoat gun wielding bounty hunter. After using her move to push back the bounty hunter, the girl then stood straight and checked the out cold hunter.

"that takes care of that, though that was the eigth one I faced today (turns around and sees seven more bounty hunters coming up to fight her) great (Turns into D-Struct (Static Shock) and allowing his hands to glow **(Like the same way Gwyens hands glows when she uses her magic only his is a clear white)**) more fighters and worst of all I maybe late for dinner" he said jokenly with a smirk before fireing a few mana/ion balls at the bounty hunters pixileating them.

"Looks like they are mimics to the real boss Bounty Hunter (Turns into Movie Verse Silversurfer, and floats higher into the air and sits cross-legged on his surfboard meditating) If I use Silver Surfers power of cosmic, (Speaks slower and calmer) to sense…the boss (slowly closes his eyes then opens them, and smirks) Gocha"

(The cowboy bounty hunters hideout)

A normal human Arabella hyna kicked the door down with her foot using her combined cartoon inhuman strength "ALL RIGHT MAGGOTS LISTEN UP, I THE WOMEN OF 10000 FACES AND FAN FICTION WORLDS NUMBER 1 WILD CARD DEMANDS IMMEDIATE ATTENTION TO SEE THE BOSS OF THESE COWBOY BOUNTY HUNTERS THAT KEEPS COMING AT ME, FOR HIS SCHEDUALED APOINTMENT OF BUTT KICKING!" she yelled in a demanding tone before walking forward turning into Zabuza Momochi (Naruto) and drawing his sword "WHO WILL FIGHT ME!"

Cue hearing someone clapping caused the Hidden Mist Assassin to turn to face who was clapping (in reaction he held his blade infront of him in defence). The figure was a tall tanned man wearing a pair off cowboy attire, with a blood red scarf covering his lower face and a cowboy hat that hides his hair and shadows his eyes. On his chest was a badge that had two crossed pistols and a cowboyhat over it, and had two gun holsters on his waist and two more on his legs. The man's name was the Cowboy blood assassin, the leader of the Cowboy assassinations core, and master bounty hunter in FFWorld.

"*Smileing under his mask* well, well, the Female of 100000 faces and the only wild card in all of Fan Fiction World eh? The rumors wernt lieing when they said that you are, what's the word? Oh yah, fisty (Pulls out two of his guns), looks like the borads weren't lieing about you" he said, only for Zabuza to hold his sword in ready mode "is that so? Well here is what this fisty girl will do" he said only for C-B-A to smirk under his mask and yell "FIRE!" causing Zabuza to raise a non-esistant eyebrow as a volley of bullets striked from all over him hitting him all over making him looked like a holed strainer, as he dropped his sword and just stood still, with a surprised look in his eyes, as it revealed that it was a bunch of Cowboy drones (Resembling Brown Spartans but in cowboyhats and trenchcoats) were the ones who shot him, as C-B-A walked to the still figure, rubing a finger on his cheek.

"Such a lovely beauty in a male shell (Smiles evily), maybe before I turn you in you and me can have a little…" whatever dirty things he was about to say was inturupted when the supposed still form of Zabuza kneed him in the round table and then proceded to punch him into abunch of crates. Turns out he is ok, covered in bullet holes, but ok none the less but a bright red in embarrassment "NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS HAVE I HEARD SOMEONE JUST, JUST (Gowls as the bullet holes healed up and his right arm turns to mushy clay (Ethans clay) and bulges out wards as it turns gray, as the bulge ends at his hand and he drops the clay revealing that there were a lot of bullets in them) SUGGEST THAT!" he roared turning into Protus (After picking up his own sword) and crackling with orange electricity and his green emrald eyes glowing super bright.

**Orange lightning burst**

He barked as he struck the boss and drones down with pitfalls of orange lightning that pixleated the drones and even C-B-A, leaving only his badge behind. When he sawed that the enemy was defeated, Protius calmed down and sawed the badge, frowning, he went over and picked up, and stared at it.

"**that's ten Bounty Hunter bosses I defeated this month, and now** (actually swallows the badge)** this is the eleventh I fought and defeated**" he said, as he changed into Soundwave (G1), and opened up his chest compartment "Ravage,Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, Ratbat, Rumble, Frenzy, come out and commence Operation: Search and collect" he said in his monotone, as he called out his Seven charges, came out of his chest and transformed into their normal forms "Gocha Bell" said Rumble giving a salute "Were in their like swimware" said Frenzy as the cassetes wondered through the base joined by Soundwave/Bella.

A few minutes later they managed to find a terminal, and after recalling the cassetes, Soundwave placed a hand on it and concentrated.

'_Bellas Voice: MCP, Stark me and Soundwave need your help in order to figure out why are all these bounty hunters are after us'_

(Bellas Mindscape: The MCP Room)

Inside the Terminal inside Bellas own dimension place the MCP and Stark went to work, connecting through Soundwave to get into the hard files the bounty hunter boss C-B-A seems to have to be hiding in his terminal.

", the Bounty hunter boss that went after us seems to be being paid to just call you over and provoke you into a fight as an apparent test of strength" said Stark

"**And checked deeper into the Server, a bounty has been placed on you to fight you and if brought to the administration building, the reward of 10,0000000,10000 credits in fanfiction world and in the real world"** droned the MCP

'_Bellas Voice: which means two things, one some of these bounty hunters are being paid to fight me, while others are hunting me for a bounty, which worrys me'_

"Your further worrys are gonna end up growing , I cannot access or learn who setted the bounty on us, for the data seems classified" said Stark, not wavering from his emotionless escapade.

'Bellas Voice: well keep trying, I'm gonna see if Key can help hack this to get the information we need'

"**It is duely noted and understood, End of Line"**

(Tokyo Square: Market district)

Walking through the Market district, Bella walked down the street paths to the Kurotsubasa Guild as she talked with the smartest Toon friends in her mind on progress with the terminal.

"Any luck guys?"

'_Jack Spicers Voice: working on it, even both Stark and MCP are working hard on it'_

'_Soundwave (G1) Voice: Query: the one who setted it up placed a lot of effort on this block Conclusion: somebody dosent want to befounded out'_

"I kind of got that idea when the MCP and Stark were having trouble hacking it (Places a hand to her chin as she thought), but how and who would place so much effort to not be found?" she thought as she sensed a monster approaching, and quickly Jumped out of the way as a giant sword slashed down at her.

When she recovered she was shocked to see who attacked her "A Iron Giant from the FFX-2 sereies? How on…" but was interrupted when the Iron Giant slashed again, causing her to have to jump on a street lamp to dodge. "Ok, think about how later (Turns into a human sized Sweep **(Scourge and the sweeps are telled apart by non sweeps by the braclet bands on their necks or wrists or wing seams)** ) Right now is fighting time" As Bella-Sweep flew up and landed gracefully on the Iron Giants head **(landing in a same way Sly does when he uses Spire Jump)**.

The Iron Giant in all its limited wisdom raised his sword in order to attack his target, only for his sword to slash at his head as Bella-Sweep jumped last minute off his head and onto the grown just as it damaged himself. Getting on all fours, the human-now-Sweep Drone was ready to strike.

**Hone Claw strike**

He yelled as his nails grew sharp and he ran on all fours before jumping and then swiping at the Iron Giant causing white scratches to appear where the Sweep attack, before landing on his two feet behind the Iron Giant in a pause. Then the Iron Giant fell apart from the slashes as its injurys caught up with it causing Bella-Sweep to smirk at his attack.

"Nothing to it" he said as he stood up, only to frown as he was surrounded by all the types of FFXIII-2 Mini Flans and full adult Flans "*Sweat Drops* What is it, attack Bella Day" he said before turning into Omi-Wormtail, and spreading out Thought form wings **(think of Colletes wings from TOS)** and flew up and started casting spells rapid haste.

Meanwhile up on a tall building a figure in an Organization 13 cloak, but with Brown lined streaks, holding a laptop, his hood was up so the reader couldn't see his face, except for a terrible fanged smile and one glowing slainted red eye. On his right was a Pulsework Soldier (FFXIII-XIII-2), only was taller sturdier and a Secerity Flan (same as the Pulsework Soldier), and on his left was a Black Cocobo.

"Yeasss, that's it keep showing me your strength and abilitys, pour it all out my precious wild card" he said with a creepy tone, as he typed and recorded his observations on his laptop.

Back with Omi-Wormtail, he has just used all the element type of spells to defeat flans of the opposing element, leaving defeated flans, yet strangely no dropped items "huh? That's weird (Lands and puts away his wings) these monsters are not dropping any items, and instead of disappearing they seem to shine and shatter as crystal (tips his hat down) maybe these monsters belong to a monster tamer that commands monsters like Sarah Farron" however any other thoughts were inturupted when a giant clawed hand swipped against his side and right arm, causing him to loose that and a good chunk of his side and sending him into a hole in the wall.

The monster who seemed to send him into a wall resembled the monster Giggamechsh **(For those who had played FFXIII-2 ought to know what that is)**, however instead of being halfway in and out of a portal of darkness, it seemed to have cyboric parts astroned on its body.

Walking out of the Hole-imprint he left Omi-Wormtail (with a missing Right Arm and a bloody torn side), took one look at the beast as his side started to heal and his cloths selffixing themselves "*Mad* now then (walks up to the beast and picks up his severed arm) see hear you ruff beast (Waves his severed arm in a scholding way) you should just be proud I can heal and replace the blood I lost because if I passed out and you continued to rampage around (Places his severed arm onto the stump where it used to be, as it seems to reattach its self) you will hurt my friends and the people of the market place (Flexes his fingers to see if they are working) which you will be held responsible (Turns back to being Bella, with her hands on her hips), now what do you say to that sir" she said, earning a sweatdrop from the hidden figure as the Cyborg-Giggamechsh just stared impassavly for 10 seconds

"" was all it did causing Bella to fall on her back from the roaring wind.

"(Standing up was A full robotic size of Armada Megatron, with his hands on his hips) Fine pants (Sets his main Cannon to face it) Have it your way

'_(Inside Megatrons mind is Arabella, Only Naked, her hair free and in a orb of data sreams) Bella: Be Careful Megs (Looks at a Libra scan of the beast in front of her) the modifications on this monster caused it to change and it seems to be stronger than a normal one'_

"I Know Bella FIRE!" he yelled, as he allowed a continueing stream of blasts, onto the cyborg beast that pushed him back, but he used his heels and feet and pressed against the friction on the street causing him to create a whered path in the dirt.

'_Bella: Damm it Megatron you don't know your own strength of the blasts? Try to calm down on the fire power'_

"Trying to Bella" he yelled as he stopped fireing after being pushed a good distance from the monster "Is it dead?" he asked as the smoke cleared, showing the Cyborgic monster covered in scuff marks and bruised, but still alive.

"Ok, change of strategy" said Megs as he jumped into the air and changed into Armada Cyclonus (also at Full robot Size) "*Grinning like a devish* ok, hope you like (Starts shooting randomly) RAPID FIRENESS" he yelled laughing like a loonatic, fireing everywhere and not just at the monster.

Needless to say the loud commotion caused the other members of Kurotsubasa (Shadow, D.B, Key, Illu and Ravena) to come to the scean and sweat drop at the nutty coptor fireing at random, till they sawed the cyborgic Giggamechsh "Wow, looks like Bella really is a magnet for Trouble" joked D.B, causing Key and Shadow to glare as Illu got concerned "Should we help Shadow-Chan?" she asked

"Against the Monster or Cyclonus insane fit?" asked Key "Both" said Shadow as he pulled out his scythe, and charged against the cyborgic monster "Right" said Key as he pulled out his twin Keyblades and ran to Cyclonus to wack him good "Well at least it's not a boring fight" said D.B as he went into Battle mode, and ran to join Shadow, along with Illu, who merged with Murku-chan and Ravena who Punnya merged with her to create her Cannon arm and joined in the fight.

(With Key and Cyclonus)

Jumping on the roof tops to get to where the psycho Decepticon Coptor was, Key then used a High Jump and with both his keys, smacked the crackling Coptor on the head, causing him pain and to shrink to human size "OWWWIE (Rubs his head as he lands on the ground)(Sees Key) Key, why on earth did you do that (Turns into a chibi and comically pouts) big meanie, inturupting me blasting the monster" he said causing the keyblade holder to snicker at how childishly he is acting "well you weren't just blasting the monster (waves his arms as the camera shows abunch of ruined areas around the market district) you were also blasting half the Market district as well" he said, causing Chibi Cyclonus to cutely rub the back of his head "Sorry Key-chan (returns to being Bella, plus not being a chibi) guess Cyclonus was impacent to fight after I faced that FFX-2 Iron Giant and FFXIII-2 Flans and Mini-Flans" she said, causing Key to look worried "What do you mean? I thought you mentioned monsters from the Final Fantacy games" he asked as Bella got into serious mode.

"I did, but although normally monsters like these stay in their own worlds, they can also be tamed and turned to crystal to fight alongside those who have a Tamers licence, these monsters turned to crystal dust when I killed them" she said, causing Key to get thoughtful "Also (Pulls out C-B-A terminal computer) a bunch of bounty hunters have been coming after me on either suggestion to fight me or to try to turn me in for a bounty, and I need your help to try to hack into this to find out the senders ID, the Bounty hunter I recently faced had been sending messages back and forth to some mysterious figure, I need your help to track it to the source, please?" she asked, as Key accepted it.

"I'll help, it is curious on why a bunch of Huntters want you" he said, and sawed Bella at the edge looking at the battle "Key, stand back I am gonna summon Shivia and merge with her" yelled Bella as Key took a step back as Bella turned into (The Batman) and created an ice slide and jumped on it sliding on his feet.

(With Shadow and the others)

Back with the rest of the Kurotsubasa gang, they were fighting hard against the cyborg Giggamecsh, damageing it with their best attacks, and getting injured and banged up in the progress. Shadow had his Bakugun eye on alert since he knew that this monster must be tamed and has an owner and so used his eye to find the owner, D.B was going all out with flames and his rifels, Illu used all the poison attacks she knows along with her mismia attacks, while healing everyone and herself, while Ravena kept blasting and attacking whith Punnyas help.

"(Smiling) wooohooh, this battle is heating up, quite litiary" yelled D.B, really enjoying himself, while Ravenna just complained "Nya, whats taking so long for this to die" she complained as Shadow looked at the Beast with his Bakugun eye.

"the wires inside the beasts and any machinery attached to it and its organs are self-repairing themselves's, thus healing it from injury, it's gonna take a lot of energy and bashing to kill that beast" he said as he slashed at the beasts arm, successfully cutting it off, only for wiers and nerves to come out of the injury and re-attach the limb.

Gritting his teeth, Shadow prepared to use Witch Hunter, when an icy path appeared infront of the group, as slided infront of them holding his arms out like a shield (After summoning a wall of ice aginst the cyborg beast) "Everyone stand back, I am gonna summon the Aeon Shvia and merge with her" he said, cooly, as Shadow and D.B nodded, while Ravenna and Illu were confused till the two boys dragged them to safety as begain the summoning/Change.

A summoning circled appeared under as he closed his eyes and allowed a large glacle to cover his body. Like a ribbon unraveling, a light ribbon of his suit unraveled starting fom his arm, as a the invisible figure of shivia floated down, and hugged from behind, as the last of his suit was peeled away, revealing his form. Then shivia disappeared inside his body, as she tossed up her skirt only to fall down into arm, like a drifting sheet. When he opened his eyes, instead of a blood red, they were a calm icy blue, as the ice shattered revealing his form.

Without his suit and the ice that covered his head and body, his true figure was revealed, he wore Shivias dress-skirt, and was barefooted, and deathly pale, yet held himself sternly and calmly as he wraped the rest of shivias sheet on his waist to complete the transformation.

Staring at the beast unflincing, he rose his hand up and with a wave, a circle of ice surrounded the cyborg monster, then with another wave, the beast was concealed in a dome of ice, as the top was covered in a sheet dome of ice, then opening his palm a small windstorm of ice flowed at the monsters feet, as it slowly crawled onto its legs.

Then holding his arm out, he snapped his fingers, suddenly ice spikes came frome above, bellow and the side of the ice dome as /Shivia used Dimond Dust, and killed the monster, as it disentagrated into a shine of Crystal dust.

Suddenly in a glow of light and preflies, and Shivina separate **( got his suit back on)**, the two looked at one another and Nodded at each other in thanks, as Shivia disappeared into preflys back into /Bellas Being.

"That…*Gets tierd* takes care of…" that was all Bella could say until she passed out from Exhaustion.

(Kurotsubasa Base)

Slowly opening her eyes, groggly Bella groaned, showing she is slowly waking Up.

"Shes awake, shes awake Nya" said Ravennas voice, only sounding disoriented "Punnya" was what Ravs Neko said excitivly as the girl woke up.

When her vision cleared, Bella sawed that she was laying down on one of the couches in the Base, and that Ravenna and Punnya were hovering over her "(Deluted exhaustion) care to get the number of the monster who knocked me out" she said, causing Ravenna to giggle "Nya, you certainily are back Nya, you've been out for four days Real world time Nya" she said Causing Bella to wake up with a start "WHAT! FOUR DAYS OF REAL WORLD TIME!" she yelled.

"No Bell you were out for three hours" said D.B as he Shadow, Key and Illu (MurkOwl on her shoulder) walked in to hearing Bellas outburst "Oh, really *Glares at Ravenna*, really smooth shorty" she said, as she and Ravenna got into a cat fight with each other, while Illu tried to break up the fight while Shadow, D.B and Key discussed the Terminal that Bella gave Key before jumping in to merge with Shivina.

"So have you figured out who has been targeting our resident Wild Card/Tomboy?" asked D.B, partway eye-contacting with Key and Shads, the other part looking at Rav and Bella catfighting "Eh, yeah, I have, the person's name is 'the Crystal Monster Tamer' but he is called Cris as a nickname, he parently can tame and control monsters by turning them into crystal in order show authority and then summoning them in battle, but other than that skill, he is really unknown"

The three boys turned to face Bella and Rav, well Bella had turned into Four arms (B10AF Version) who had Ravenna in a hold, in order to get her-his option "**So we basically have a monster tamer with the same abilitys as Sarah Farron from FFXIII-2? Well to say stuff like that, that is nuts, he even was able to crystalize an Iron Giant monster from Final Fantacy X-2…**(Drops Ravena) **now that's nuts** (looks at shadow)** so has your 'all seeing Bakugun eye' managed to find the tamer of the cyborgic monster?" **said Fourarms, as Shads rolled his eyes "yes, during the fight I managed to sense a chakra network form on top of a building that seemed to be watching, but the figure wasn't alone, there were three others, one I couldent read its network, so it must have been a robot, since I was able to see its glowing core, one network was a flan, the other was of a large bird" he said, as Fourarms turned into Bella in thinking mode, A flan and a Chocobo and some form of robot, I guess that he must either use them as bodyguards or as pets" she said "*Nods* correct, I also sawed that he had a laptop in his hands" "Then that's how he is gathering information and storing it '_Could he be studying us or…me?'_ said Bella, when suddenly she recived a message.

"Huh?" she thought as she pulled out a small screen as she sawed the message "Someone wants to fight me?" she said, causing a group of chibi Members to come close to her to see what the message said "(Angery tick mark) guys, 3 steps behind me or I will won't read this" she said in a low voice, as the members obeyed and took three steps back "Now then (reads the letter), hum, its telling me to take the teleport system to a unknown location in order to meet me for a fight (Lowers her screen) well that smells like a rat, what do you think guys?" she said, as the un-chibified members as they thought about it.

"Have to agree with you Bell, smells Ratty" said D.B earning a small laugh from Ravena "Well if that's true (Picks up Shadow fireman style) Shads your coming with me as back up (starts to walk out the door before speaking again) Guys if were not back within the hour call the Admin guards and follow us" she said, only for the others to walk with her "Oh no, were all coming with you" said Key, the group pushed out the door.

(Final Fantacy XIII-2: Vahalla)

In the palace of Vahalla, six teleport circles glowed, as one by one, materializes the members of Kurotsubasa. The first to recover was Shadow, who looked around the place "Talk about old ruin décor" he said, as D.B was next "Defently, though it fits that Bella can go nuts in hear" he said, as Bella, just looks worried, before running off Much to the others concern, as they followed her to the balcony of the palace.

"Bella-Chan, Bella-chan what is wrong? You looked concerned like you almost sawed a Ghost" said Illu, as Bella continued to look from the Balcony "Guys do you know exactly where we are?" she asked

"Nya, a palace of ruins filled with treasures" said a chibi Ravvena getting a shiny look in her eyes, causing the others to sweat drop "(Gets angery and grabs Chibi Ravenna by the ear) no shorty, were in Vahalla, a world in the Final Fantasy verse that is caught in the ruins of chaos" she said earning a glare from the kitty girl, as Shadow, Illu and Key went to the balcony and was shocked to see the desolation, and chaos as monsters run rampant and fought one another, and an endless sea of nothingness and gray, D.B Joined in and letted out a low whisle.

"Damm defently picked a right place to do a fight around hear" he said, as Shadow looked unsure

**Bakugun**

He said activating it, as he sawed far away a figure of a man approaching "Guys looks like were not alone, because we got company" he yelled as he pointed on the horizon.

The camera then moves to show a figure that looked like Cilus (FFXIII-2) only his eyes and parts of his outfit was grey, even his sword was a dull gray, and on a floating piece of earth sat the figure that was spying on Bella back in FFworld, and his pets, as he looked around, before eyeing the palace and smirking. Typing a few things on his laptop, from the sea rose a army of FFXIII-XIII-2 monsters that setted their sights on the palace with one thing in mind, to test or destroy their target.

"(Turning Off his eye) Bell, the email you got was a trap" yelled Shadow as Bella dropped Ravena and rushed to the Balcony to see the army and Ciaus approaching "I am aware of that you know, and I have the best advice to give you guys (Cue the group looking at her) WE FIGHT!" she yelled as she Grabbed Shadow and threw him off the balcony much to the shock and surprise of the others "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO GET SHADOW KILLED!" Yelled Key, only for Bella to yell at him to snuff it as she glowed "Come from the Depth of despair and misery, Merge with Shadowlight0982: ANIMA!" she yelled as a ancor fell from the sky and flew through Shadows body, right in his heart before he reached the ground.

Then the anchor seemed to pull upwards on Shadows limp form, as he is coated in shadows, holding onto the anchor was a clawed bone hand, as a figure cloaked in black was pulled from the darkness, it was as big as a tall pilliar, and was wrapped in chains, his face couldn't be seen as it was wrapped in bandages, except for his eyes, and mouth, revealing sharp teeth, roaring, as the figure was compleately pulled out, it revealed in his other hand was a black scythe, also covered in chains, after it was compleately pulled out, it letted go of the Anchor and dropped to the ground, roaring again before proceeding to slash at the enemys.

Back on the balcony, the other members of Kurotsubasa stared their jaws dropping at what happened and turned to Bella for answers, who turned and sheepishly rubbed the back of her head "heh, I just merged Anima with Shadow to give him a boost to help against the monster army" she said, as Illu, the first to get her first wind asked "I…Is it…Safe?" she said with a bit of fear and shock.

"One it is safe, the Aeons understand what needs to be done, and are willing to merge with you guys in order to give you the strength need be against the Army, and secondly you guys, along with shadow can return to normal once the Aeon seperates from you guys, and its painless so no worrying ok" she said, cauising the others to nod, and for Ravenna to get a look "Nya, can I merge with Shivina, Pretty please Nya" causing Bella to roll her eyes "Fine (Grabs Ravena and Punnya and toss them over the balcony) before prepareing to summon "From the icy depths, come forth the madin of ice, Mergewith Ravena Felidae and her Pet Punnyea: SHIVIA!" she yelled as a ball of Ice covered the Kitty girl and Neko.

Ravenna (Now Felies since she is fighting now)(as her shadow is seen in the ice ball, that then got caught in a glaciel of ice on the ground) then grew supermodel tall, as her two tales merge into one, her hair then wrapped themselves into fine dredlocks, as he chest expanded, and grew claws on her hands and feet, while Punnya, loosing her cute Neko-plush-ballness, turned lethe and seemed to turn Tiger or Lepord like. When the change was done, Felies floated gently down onto the ice floor out of the ice ball, and then opened her eyes, revealing icy blue cat like eyes, as the ice shatters revealing Felies and Punnyas changed form.

Felies now had a supermodel figure and a grown bust, and wore a skimpy almost revealing skirt, and an almost revealing shirt that semi-covered her chest, her skin was now icy blue, as is her single tail, her hair, now wrapped in dredlocks by bangles and hair clips were now a dark icy blue that reached almost past her waist, she still had her bell around her neck. As For Punnyea, she had changed into a white snow Leapord, but has a few pink streaks on it.

After the change, Felies and Punnyea looked at one another and michivously smiled, revealing on Felies a nice pair of cat fangs, before running out to help Shads in the fight.

Back on the Balcony Bella looked at the remaining Three members "Ok who's Next?" she said like it was straight forward, as Illu bravely stepped forward "Me and Murku-chan will go next" "(Smiles) Ok, just jumpforward off the balcony and I will call forth Ifthor" she said, as Illu noded and jumped, merging with Murkuowl, and flying forward as Bella did the summoning "Master and spirit of the sky's Bless us with your winds. Merge with Illusion Owl: IFTHOR" she yelled as a light covers Illu in her hybrid form, obscuring her from view.

Her entire body became bird like, leaving only her long hair, which got longer, the ends wapped in rings, as the light cleared revealing her to be a beaked bird of amazing grace, in her cloths.

Seeing that she has two more victims left, She grabbed D.B and Key and tossed them over the balcony "Could there be a better way to change us…" yelled D.B as he and Key fell, as Bella closed her eyes to summon two more Aeons.

"From the firey pits of hell, the master of the infrno. Merge with !" "From the shinning of the bright moon, the Graceful Samarui come forth. Merge with Keybladedude. YOJIMBO!"

For D.B he was covered in a burning orb of fire, as he changed, he gained two horns on his head as his tanned skin became a firey orange, as his hair grows into a wild mane, he had on black pants and had no shoes on, but his toe-nails became claws, the same as his fingernails, as he got adorned with beads, but on his hips were his gun holders.

And for Key, as he got covered in a tornado of cherry blossems, he was adorned in sandles and a black kimoto, but had white arm and leg guards, and a straw hat on his head as a mask hid the lower part of his face, as he land on his feet his keyblades fell on the ground, as he picks them up and holds them in a swords men posission.

When the two landed on their feet, D.B letted out a excited War cry, before pulling out his guns and started blasting Monsters, while Key smirked under his mask and slashed through the monster ranks like a samuri.

Back in the Palace, Bella smiled as she watched her friends fight hard against the Army of Monsters, but then her smile turned into a look of worry as she sawed the mimic Ciaus giving a look that screams 'come and fight'

"Right, Now let's (Jumps of the balcony and does some acrobatics till she got on the dirt ground and turned into XLR8 (Ben 10)** Go!"** he yelled before speeding forward to face mimic Ciaus.

The figure that was spying on the girl and her friends, smirked as he adjusted a communication mouthpiece that allows him to speak through certain monsters, as he watched the speedster alien charge to attack his mimic doll.

"Child of cartoons, the only wild card in existence" said the hooded figure, as the mimic Cius repeated word for word as the figure said, as it swiched to the mimics POV as it raised its sword.

"**Fight and rejoice in this world of Chaos!**" it said as it slamed down sending a shockwave of rubble through his army of monsters, as XLR8 sawed that and turned into Jetray (B10AF) as he flew up to avoid the rubble "I may love a good spar, but right now (Fires neroshocks from his eyes) it's not a good time" he said, only for the mimic Cias to jump and ready to strike at the manta ray alien, only for said alien to turn into Kisame (Naruto) and Block Ciaus sword with his own "I know you aren't the real Ciaus, who are you? Tell me right now?" he demanded as he and the fake pushed back, each landing on a floating pice of rubble a good distance from each other.

"**I am known as the Master Crystal Monster Tamer**, **a tamer of monsters and tester of any player that peaks my intrest"** he said, causing Kisamies eyes to widen in realization "So it was you, you placed that bounty on me and hired some bounty hunters to fight me in order to test me!" he yelled before grabbing a loose bandage on Samanthitha, and allowed the Blade and himself to merge to enter his monster shark mode, and running on four legs to charge at Cris.

"***Smiles evily* minor pawns that allowed me to test you and are such easy pawns to throw away when I am done with them"** he said, using his sword to block a tail swipe and clawing from Monster Kisame, who was angery at his words "JUST LIKE THAT YOU TREAT MONSTERS AND HUMANS LIKE TOYS, THAT WHEN YOU GET BORAD WITH YOU JUST THROW AWAY!" he yelled, only for Cris to punch him in the stomach sending him backwards and rolling a bit before turning back to Bella.

"**I grow weiry of this** (Activates a summoning circle) **from the darkness of space** (Pulls his sword out of the ground and points it upward sending a beam of light into the sky) **DARK METEOR DESTROY ALL!"** he yelled as a portal in the sky opens, the force of it up rooting the ground, which allowed Arabella to take advantage of as stepping stones. Using acrobatics, and turning into Scorpion and Spidy (Spiderman Animated), managed to get close and pull out a black blade with sealing marks from out of noware.

"Sorry about your plan Cris"** Dark sealing Blade**

Yelled Spiderman, as he tossed the blade straight into the eye of the portal, disrupting it and causing it to collapse on itself, and canceling the summoning **"Wings of Darkness shead off my old shell and reveal to me CHAOS BAHEMOUTH!"** roared Cris, as his Ciaus mimic was covered in a black fog that dome over. While insdie the fog Spiderman (Now switching back to Bella) jumped on the rocks to get out of the way, only for the force of Chaos Bahemoth to force the girl into the sky, as it clears revealing the monster form of the Chaos Bahemoth, while Bella fell from the sky.

Meanwhile as the rest of the gang fought Illu/Ifior sawed Bellas falling form, and quick as the wind, flew over to the girl and managed to save her by catching her on her back.

Opening her eyes Bella sawed that she was on the Back of Illu/Iiefor, and is alive "Illu-Chan, you saved my life"

'_Illus Voice: Of course Bella, are you ok? You seemed shaken'_

"(Holding on tight by gripping Illus hair) you try surviving a Dark meteor spell, and being sented flying into the air by a changing Chaos Behemouth, and then you get shaken" she said, as a deep rumble roar was heared from behind, turning around and seeing that the Dark Behemoth is on their tales.

'_Illu's Voice: Arabella-Chan?'_

"(Changing into Deadpool) Illu keep flying I'll keep shooting and spell casting" he said standing on Illus back as he let volley with his guns 'Snipe' 'Ruin' or 'Thunder', while telling Illu when to dodge. After weakening the chaos monster, Deadpool unleased Magnet on to the beast sending metal debre onto it till it was weighed down by the weight and crushed into black crystal Dust. "Illu land I need to talk to you" said Deadpool, as Illu nodded and landed in a secluded area, as Deadpool got off of her.

"Illu, I want you and the others to leave this place, right now, and tell the admin guards, quickly"

'_Illus voice: but what about you and Cris?'_ asked Illu

"I'll hold him back, I am serious, I am even telling the other Aeons out of my mind this aswell, and when you go to the admin building (pulls up the lowerpart of his mask and reaches down his throught and pulls out a tape) give this" he said, giving it to Illu, much to her discustment.

'Illus voice: Arabella-Chan…"

"Go now!" he yelled as Ifior took control and flew off, as Deadpool turns back into Arabella, as she turns and face the real Cris, face to face, except his cloths are different. Feathery black wings adorned his back, he wore brown Keyblade-knight like armor, and had in hands a green sword with a red-silver hilt.

"the wild card of Fan Fiction World *Smiles under his helmet* I will be honored to fight such a brave and strong fighter, in a duel to the (Leaps forward sword banishing) DEATH!" he yelled, only for Bella to jump up and transform into G1 Skywarp and warp out of the way. "*Still smirking* a strong spirit, and smart as well, but (from his helmet shows a vid screen like he is scanig for Bella) I will still find you *Unders his breath* where ever you are"

But any other thoughts he may had were inturupted by a strong kick, as he crashed into several buildings, causing damage. The figure who kicked him was Menosar (G1 Transformers), who had combined super strength from all the hyna members in order to send Cris flying.

'_Bellas Voice: with that armor on, he won't be dead'_

'_Dragstrips Voice: bah who cares as long as we win'_

'_Dead Ends Voice: it wouldn't matter if he comes back again and again, we'll all be eventually dead'_

'_Bellas Voice: not unless we seal him hear until the admin guards come and deal with him'_

And with that thought up and said, Menosars hands gained red data lines on them as he slamed them on the ground allowing them to spread all over Vahalla, as it domed over himself and Cris in a form of net dome.

'_Bellas Voice: Done, now let's get out of this place'_

Teleporting out of Vahalla, the camera moves to Cris form as he is wedged into a building, where his helemet had cracked, but he had on an evil smile.

(Telaport station)

At the teleport station, the full form of Menosar appeared, but his eyes are closed as he fell forward, and passed out as his arms and legs returned to the normal Stunticons, But Arabella was still MotorMaster, which caused the other stunticons to recover quickly and see their out of it boss. Well Breakdown just went back into Bella/Motermasters mind to avoid all the stareing people, while Drag Strip, Dead End and Wildrider, just picked up their boss and ignored the panicing passerby's

(Kurotsubasa Base)

A little later, the other Kurotsubasa members had arrived at the base (Back to normal and separated from the Aeons), and was surprised to see Bella out cold and asleep on a couch, wrapped in a blanket.

Giving a guestured singnal, the group went to other parts of the base to leave the girl alone to rest.

(Unknown place)

In a mysterious place, that smelled of blood, a figure looked over a laptop that a lone mutant bat gave him, and looked over the data that was on it.

"Cris had done his job, and had done his job quite well" said a strange figure, his face shadowed so his face was hidden, as he gave a sicking sharp toothed smile at the data "Quiet well indeead"

As it goes to dark

Authors notes:

This is the longest awsomest chapter ever, I had went against a heavy bounty hunter and me and the team have surived a monster tamer onslaught. But who is this man? Why does he need data on me? What is his intentions? All that and more will be answered as the story goes along, so

READ

REVIEW and

ENJOY ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I had to force the group to become/change to Pulse L'cite in order to deal with the FFXIII enemys, but they won't go and turn into monsters or crystal, as their focus is to just help me and my friends figure out why are such FF monsters crossing into FanFiction world and**** the Time gates that is causing Paradoxes to mingle in the FanFiction World**

**Here are our battle Roles (For when we enter a battle against FF Monsters or Bosses):**

**Me (The Hynageneral/Arabella Hyna): All the roles (Due to my cartoon blood)**

**Shadowlight0982: Commando, Ravager, Sabotior Synergist**

**Keybladedude: Sabotor, Ravager, Synergist, Sentinal**

**Drummerboy4life: Commando, Ravager, Sabotuor**

**Illusionest Owl: Sentinel, Medic, Synergist (Murkowl: Medic, Synergist)**

**Ravena Felidae: Commando, Ravanger, Sabotour (Punnya: Medic)**

**Punnya and Murkowl are like the monsters who help Sarah and Noel in battle, performing their roles to help support us in battle. **

**Anyway, me, D.B and Illu learn about what is going on when we face a FFXIII-2 Boss named Atlas, or his hand, as we fight back and force it back temporary to regroup as I explain about paradoxes and on what is going on.**

**Chapter 2: Boss Atlas Arm (then Later) the full atlas**

A day in Tokyo city, in the land that is FFworld, where anything crazy or not is possible to happen

Cue a titan hand appearing in the middle of Tokyo Square, reaching upwards as what seems a shadowed form of a giant that seems to fade in and out (If you look in the right light).

(sceen change down the road to Tokyo square)

Down a street closing into the Tokyo square area, a certain shapeshifter was dragging two of her guild members down the road with her super strength "Come one guys aren't you two are least bit curious about the arm" she said as she dragged down the path to the central square D.B and Illu, much to the embarrassment of D.B, Shadow, Key and Ravenna couldn't join them on this endeavor due to all three of them taking care of something in reality out of FFWorld leaving D.B and Illu to unfortunally deal with the quirky shapeshifter.

"Um, Arabella-chan, I know the prospect of an arm statue is interesting to you, but do you really had to force us to see it?" asked Illu, as Bella letted go of hers and hands to look at them "Because I know that you two will find an excuse to not come with me, and I don't want to use the firemens carry or go full size transformer to carry you two but…(Turns into Autobot X at full robot size) I can and I will if need be" he said smirking.

"Uh, there is no need to do that B we will go, we will go" said D.B, sweatdropping at the girls methods as she changed back smirking as the two followed the girl to the centeral square.

(Tokyo Centeral square)

Once the threesome got to the square, it was swarmed with Tourists who were admireing the titian arm, taking pictures excedra, even D.B and Illu were enjoying seeing the statue, but Bella, well when she sawed it, she got a look of caution on her face.

"Wow, Bell you were right to come this statue really is awesome" said D.B tapping his drumsticks a few beats.

"guys if you look in the right light you can see a body, I sense there is no genjutuse illusion, but maybe it's made of clear glass" said Illu as MurkOwl flys around her before purching on her shoulder "What do you think Bella-Chan?" she asked only to see Arabella just serious staring at the arm.

"this arm, is it…" she started, only to feel a quake, causing her to look up as the arm gets covered in a distortion mist of time, and started to move a bit, as the Arm starts to float into the air, causing everyone to panic and runaway except for D.B, Illu and Bella, who got in a fight possession.

"What the heck (Changes to his fighting form) a floating arm" he yelled

"there is no Illusion covering it, it's the real deal" said Illu merging with Muru-chan and entering her hybrid form, as the two took a fighting poise, just as the hand started to swipe at them, only for a web line to quickly pull them away from the hand swipe, just missing them. The two turned and sawed Bella as Spiderman (Movie form), had done it "guys stay back this is a powerful golem called Atlas" changes back to Bella and starts to run to face Atlas "Spicer come out and summon forth a Jackbot and both of you, merge and change to weapon form" she Barked as Jack Spicer and one of his Jack bots appeared in a poof.

"Ah good to see you , I am here to tell you that Time Wizard is freaking out about some para…DOOOOOOXXXXXX" yelled the Jackbot as Bella just grabbed the bot and Spicers hands and tugged them to the titian

"Tell me later, merge and change to weapon form now" yelled Bella as Jack and the Jack-Bot got wide eyed at the titan, before glowing in a bright light, and then the two lights merged and formed a sword **(Styled like the LOZ WW sword only brown with the Jackbots black markings, a black hilt and a yellow gem with red swirls that resembled Jacks goggles)** as Bella stopped infront of the hand and got on a serious look

(Cue being dragged into a FFXIII-2 Bossfight; and Atlas hand battle music)

Standing In front of Atlas hand, Bella charged, and slashed at it with quick strikes, before Atlas raised his hand and begain to slam it down, only for Bella to hold her weapon in defense against the shockwave. When the shockwave struck her, she noticed that the scratch wounds on her didn't heal "Slag it, I am infected with the 'Wound' condition" she yelled as both D.B and Illu (Both back to normal) watched the battle, to Illus worry (as shown when she held Muru-Chan close) and to D.B anger that he is not brawling in the fight "Hay Bella, whats the big idea? With this hand and the fact you pushed us out of the brawl, and on note, who the hell is this Atlas thing?" yelled D.B as the Hand decited to attack the other two fellow guild members, causing the two to fear for what it's gonna do to them, which was quickly seen by Bella.

"Damm it, TFA Prowl" she yelled, as quick as a blurr, the cyber ninja at his full robot size, quickly moved D.B, Illu and Murkowl out of the hands path, causing it to cause damage (and Bella to keep slashing at it). Once moved out of the way, Prowl hovered over the two to be a shield between himself and of the hand.

"Prowl-Chan, whats going on?" asked Illu

"A paradox slip, but unfortunally how it's happening, I don't have the answer to it" responded Prowl, as Bella sceethed on her feet infront of him "(Turns to face Prowl) Prowl Shurakin Mode, Spcier, Jack-bot change back, separate and get D.B and Illu out of here before I enter live trigger mode" she yelled as she threw the changed weapon form of Jack and his Jack-Bot, before it glowed and separated into the separate entaties, Jack Spicer rideing on the Jack-Bots shoulder, as Prowl started to run pass the two

"(Pause as the three passed by each other) Prowl, fight hard with Bella, me and Jack-Bot sentinel will take D.B and Illu to base" said Jack, as Prowl nodded and then speed went back to normal, as Prowl glowed and then changed and shrunked into a giant shuraken (think one of his own shurakins, but as big as a fuma-shurakin), as Bella grabbed him and took attack mode "All right you stupid Robot Titan, let's Play" she said before charging in, and yelling outloud "Autobot X, come out and take the Sentinel and Commando role, , take the Medic mode, heal and cast Esuna when need be, let's go" she yelled as said two cartoons appeared.

"Gocha loud and (Sees Atlas and screams and hides behind an over turned Bench), clear, um Bella I use my medic role, from behind hear" said freaking at Atlas strength, while Autobot-X just grunted and casted provoke on himself to get the attention away from Bella and the Doc and onto him as he casted MedShield and crossed his arms to protect himself.

(Live trigger)

Feeling the effects of the live trigger, Bella felt her senses and reaction inpulses increase as she felt what needs to be done.

"All right (Runs forward and jumps into Atlas hand) lets boogie"

'_Prowl when we get to the body, I am gonna throw you into him and I want you to use 'buzzsaw' '_

'_Prowl: I'm on it'_

(with Jack, The Jack-Bot, D.B and Illu)

Back with the others, Jack and his Jack-Bot had gotten to Illu and D.B (Murk-chan was hiding in Illus hair), and looked over their shoulders to see A-X and were out as back up to Arabella, before returning to the task at hand.

"Ok you two, Bella told me and my Jack-Bot hear (Points to afermed Jack-Bot) are gonna have to take you two back to the HQ, and D.B don't you protest or I will beforced to carry you myself" said Jack, as D.B just gave a look "Oh, no, you takeing us straight into the fight, so we can figure out what is doing" he said, causing the goth boy to sigh "Fine have it your way" he said, before changing into his Hylian dragon form, and grabbing D.B by the scruff of his neck, much to his protest "HAY PUT ME DOWN, PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" he barked, as the Jack-Bot grabbed Illu firemens carry as the two proceded to run back to the Guild"

(Back with Bella)

With Bella and Prowl, just as Atlas was about to ball his fists, Bella tucked rolled onto his arm before standing up and throwing the large Shurakin (Prowl), which connected onto an invisible wall "So you really are hear in Tokyo City, ATLAS!" she yelled, just as the Admin Air guards came "Looks like it's the last finisher (Holds her arm out) Prowl comeback, it's time to withdrawl (Prowl comes back still in weapon form), A-X, Doc to your wepon forms and hold on" she yelled as the Live trigger sequence ended, as she lept off of Atlas, and onto the ground, as A-X glowed as his servo grabbed onto Bellas Back as he turned into a giant Claymore that attacked itself to Bellas back, while panicked run from behind the bench, coming coming" he yelled as he grabbed Bellas hand and glowed and transformed into a staff, before using super speed to run all the way back to the Kurotsubasa Base.

(Kurotsubasa Base)

At Kurotsubasa base, after Jack and his Jack Bot dropped both Illu and D.B off, Shadow, Key and Ravena were there, and were surprised to see them, and even more to see that floating around Jack (Still in his dragon shape) and the Jack-bot was Time Wizard Duel monster that seemed to be freaking out.

"Disaster, Disaster Time, the temporal Historia Crux from Final Fanticy XIII-2 is leaking into Fan Fiction World Time, monsters and rifts are flowing through and are causing lots of admoralitys Time, Oh Master Spicer where is Master Arabella Time?"

"**First, she is fighting one of those so called admoralitys, Atlas and second** (Looks over his shoulder and sees Bella)** there she is"** he said turning back to normal and Dismising himself and his Jack-bot back into Bella, as Bella sawed the guild were giving her a look of what is going on as she sheepishly rubbed her head "Guess I have a bit of explaining to do"

After 2 hours of explaining, and telling them of her adventures in FFXIII-2 and what she learned and gained from the experience, and of her ability to mold her toon friends into weapons like in "Soul Eater", and having a franticy Time wizard explain the paradoxical rifts that caused Atlas to appear, or his hand to appear, but she knows the only way to get rid of him was to get him out of the temporal flux.

"And that's about it" she said, as the guild members gave her a look "I've played a bit of Final Fanticy XIII-2, and I understand what is going on, but the question is on why you didn't allow D.B and Illu to help you" asked Shadow.

"It's because I sensed Atlas at his full power, like when you didn't activate the controls that controls his power, it may have been his arm, but I sensed he is at full power, plus D.B and Illu don't have a cryserum, a health bar like in the FF series, if Atlas had attacked you then you two would have been De-rezed" she said with a strong tone, that caused Ravena and Illu to gasp, and Key, Shadow and D.B to grunt.

"You just basically saved D.B and Illus lives by doing just that" said Key, earning a nod from Bella as she undid her ponytail and allowed her hair to be free "yes I did, and knowing how you guys won't back down to not help me and my friends, I am now gonna bless you guys the strength to at least survive against any FF type battles (Her hair starts to look like liquid crystal (Like when Minda uses her strength/magic and her hair changes) as a few strands started levidating), I am gonna bless you guys with the crysalum strength of a Pulse l'Cie" she said, ignoring the looks of surprise (and fear in D.B, Key, Ravenna, and Illus eyes), as her crystalized hair tentacles reached out and strucked onto them **(On Shadows left arm, where the Wings of creation is attached, on D.B, right over his heart, on Key, his right hand, on Illu, her right calf muscle, and on Ravenna, just above her Brests)** then send shocking pulses of magic into them as they are branded with a Pulse l'Cie mark, as one, by one they passed out, causing Bella to separate her hair from them, and then quickly turned into Octus (Symbiotic Titan), and expanded and absorbed them into his body (like when he fuses himself, Ilana and Lance to form the symbiotic titan), to mind connect with them.

(the cryserum universe inside the Kurotsubasa members minds)

Floating in what seems to be a room made of crystal, the Kyrusubasa members, each one wrapped in a crystal blanet, with their eyes close, and in different sleeping poses, with their hands out holding a single crystal in their hands.

Shadow, held his hands out cupped, and in them was a black crecent moon shaped crystal. D.B held out one hand and had his other hand to his side, while in his hand was an orange and yellow shaped crossed drumsticks that were aflamed. Key had his arms crossed and floating in front of his hands were two crossed keyblades, one was a clear as glass colored crystal, the other a clear black, that seemed to be wrapped in a clear blue crystal ribbon. With Illu she held her hands in the same way Sarah did when she turned to crystal, with Murk-chan on her head, his wings spread out like he was about to fly, in between her hands was a brown and white colored crystal that was shaped like a feather. And finally, with Ravanna, her hands were at her side, as Punnya was on her head, floating above her heart was a pink dimond shaped crystal.

'_Bellas Voice: guys? Guys can you hear me'_

'_Shadows Voice: Bella? Is that you?_

'_D.B's Voice: woah, that was defintly painful, and a deep rush'_

'_Key's Voice: Please don't remind me D.B, I just heard that we have been turned to Pulse l'Cie'_

'_Illu's Voice: D.B, Key I can hear your voices, I feel as though we are asleep, but I can hear your voices'_

'_Ravena's Voice: Nyaaaaaaaaa, if were asleep then let just sleep, were having a nice dream'_

'_Bellas Voice: nows not the time to sleep and dream Shorty'_

'_Ravena's Voice: I AM NOT SHORT, WHERE ARE YOU, YOU FLAT CHESTED TOMBOY? AND GET YOUR VOICE OUT OF MY HEAD'_

'_Shadows Voice: Rav I think that is it, that is all Bella is now a voice in our heads'_

'_Bella's Voice: Correct Shads, I have connected our minds together, as you sleep in crystal stasis, as I dragged you into my mindscape to talk'_

'_Key's Voice: were in your mindscape? Never pictured it like this, us asleep and being crystal'_

'_Bella's voice (In a tired tone): were in my Cryselum mindscape Key, your bodys are crystalized because of my powers, in order to wake up your Pulse l'Cie strength'_

'_D.B's Voice: Ok, so whats our focus, since you gave us our brands, what is our focus'_

'_Bella's Voice: you have no focus'_

'_Ravena's Voice: Nya, are we gonna turn into monsters?'_

'_Bella's Voice: No, none of you are gonna turn into monsters, when I branded you guys it's to grant you a cryserum, now you guys have FF stats and strengths that will prevent you guys from De-rezing in battle, and give you a range of new abilitys, skills and spells'_

'_Shadow's Voice: by basically you made us stronger?'_

'_Bella's Voice: yes, you guys can use roles and Paragum shift tactics me and my toon friends can use as well, right now you guys have the Roles that I gave you and are at Lv.1, but I have enough CP to get you guys started'_

'_Illu's Voice: Bella-Chan, what are the roles you gave us?'_

'_Bellas Voice: Shadow, I gave you the roles of Commando, Ravager, Sabotuor and Synergist. Key, you have the__Sabotor, Ravager, Synergist, and Sentinal roles. D.B the__Commando, Ravager, Sabotuor Roles are yours. Illu, I gave you the__Sentinel, Medic, and Synergist Roles, and the Medic role to Murkowl. Ravena, for you I give you__the Commando, Ravanger, and Sabotour roles, and Punnya the Medic Role'_

'_Key's Voice: Hold on, why doe's Murkowl and Punnya have roles?'_

'_Bella's Voice: Like with Sarah and the monsters she can control, your pets have that same privlage when given the command'_

'_Shadow's Voice: Ok then, but our focus, if we aren't gonna become l'Cie then…'_

'_Bella's Voice: your focus is to help me and my toon friends solve why stuff from FFXIII through XIII-2 is leaking into Fanfiction world, and don't worry, I can remove or return your cryserum by taking out the core crystal if you don't want it, it dosent hurt, and any skills and stats you gain are still in it and safe'_

'_D.B's Voice: you had all of this planned when you sawed Atlas hand for the first time didn't you'_

'_Shadow's Voice (Light Mental chuckle): she might as well then, you are defently amazing and a unpredictable Wild card aren't you'_

'_Bella's voice: thanks, my power is only based and strengthened by my imagination and heart, the stronger my heart, the stronger my power is'_

'_Illu's Voice: your heart must be strong if you are able to do this'_

'_Bella's Voice: I care for you guys and for FFworld and the other cartoon worlds, I only wish for you guys to be safe, and for everyone else to be safe. Now I have pushed your cryserum roles up and gave you a few crystals on them, you're roles are still at LV.1, but I gave you a few skills and stat increasement to keep you lot alive as we fight Atlas, but understand this I am controlling your role changes and the attacks you can do in those roles till this battle against atlas is over, once it is we begin training for you guys to do it on your own'_

'_Ravena's Voice: will controlling us like that hurt Nya'_

'_Bella's Voice: No Rav, it will just feel like an instinct reaction, your body reacting to the role you have and the action that has been placed on it'_

'_Shadow's Voice: that's good, but…'_

'_Bella's Voice: don't worry, I will only control you guys in FFXIII-XIII-2 type battles, till you learn how to do it yourselfs, but right now…(Voice fading and changing to sound like Octus as it gets black) it's time to wake up'_

(Inside the Kurotsubasa Building)

Laying on the floor the Out cold Kurotsubasa members awoke, groaning and shaking off the sleepiness that was inflicted on them as they were branded, Shadow was the first to wake up and to stand up, as he turns to see Bella in her human form, her hair unduned and panting as the front of her hair covers her eyes, her hair back to normal.

"(Looks up) good to see you five are awake, and I can see the brands have successfully been placed on you guys" she said, panting still, as Shadow looked at the rest of the awakening members, as they looked at their brands, including his own.

"so this is a Pulse l'Cie brand (Looks at Bella as she stands up and fixes up her hair), I'm just glad we have someone who fixed this brand to prevent us from turning into monsters" said Shadow, as Bella stood tall and looked at each one of them "Ok, so you guys have the power now to help stop these anormallys, lets signed out and find the mechanism that controls Atlas and get him out of hiding" she said, turning into Graymatter (Ben 10) and sat on Shadows shoulder **"Come on Boys, March"** he said as Kurotsubasa did just that.

(Tokyo town square)

In the middle of Town square, Shadow (His bakugun Eye on for the search), and the others spreaded out to look to look for the control switch, Graymatter on Shadows head as the two searched in one area.

"hay Graymatter, you have any idea where the Terminal for Atlas is?" asked Shads

"**Don't know I can ask Time Wizard sept he disappeared out of my head"** he said, leaning forward on top of Shads head to get him eye to eye, only for Shads communicator to beep "(Answering it, showing D.B's face) D.B whats up (Sees a poky Time Wizard) and why is Bellas Time Wizard with you?"

"I think I found the Terminal as Time Wizard is freaking out over hear" he said Causing Graymatter to go onto Shadows sleeves **"Then that's where the terminal is, but its stuck in a paradox, D.B call Key, Illu, and Ravenna over and wait, and put Time Wizard in your shirt to calm him down"** he said, as Shadow and Graymatter did just that.

(Area where Atlas Control terminal is (Underground area))

In the area where D.B and Time wizard was, Shadow, Illu Ravenna and Key and Graymatter, Now Arabella (cluching a dinging and freaking Time wizard), as they stare at the aura floating in a single area.

"So that is the Temporal rift? Wow (Looks at Bella, who is still handling a squirming Time Wizard), never thought I see the phenomenon in real life and not just the game in reality" said Key staring at such event, as Time Wizard slipped out of Bellas arms and started flying around in a panicky quick circle repeating 'time', till Bella used her chunin jacket and smacked The little toon causing him to disappear back into the girls mind.

"(Putting on her vest) sorry about that, after traveling through FFXIII-2, temporal anomalies make both Time Wizard and Duke Scrapperton nervous" she said, causing Illu to look at the rift, only for her eyes to glow as the Aura rift disappeared, causing the others to turn "it was an illusion of a temporal rift" she said, as the group stared as Bella just walked forward thinking.

"Woah dudete, must have been life-like to fool Time Wizard" said D.B, as Shadow and Ravenna looked down at some weird powder "Nya Mew, theirs time powder on the ground Meowsy" said Rav as Punnya bobbed before laying on Shadows head "Right Punnya (Looks at the time powder), the illusion and this powder must have fooled Time Wizard" mumbled Shadow

"ASSISTANCE, I NEED HELP, THEIRS A PROBLEM WITH THE TERMINAL!" yelled Bellas voice as the others (Ravenna grabbed Punnya off of Shads head), ran to where Arabella yelled and sawed her messing with some form of terminal.

"I need assistance (turns into Frenzy (Movie Verse) and types random codes and freaks) some of the keys are jammed and the switch to cut Atlas power is gone, but I can at least get him out of the temporal rift (pauses and seperates from the terminal)(Calmly) I am gonna do what Movie Frenzy does at random and spazz out right now"

And with that the decepticon spy runs around spazzing as Key checks the terminal and trys to work it "the spazy robot is right, this terminal had been purposely sabatouged to prevent us from weakening Atlas, I can yank the titan out of the temporal rift but that is it" said Key as Frenzy (with a calmed mustered look paused in running around), spoke up "(Calmly) I ask that you just activate the terminal to pull Atlas out of the temporal rift and fight on over drive (Spazes) NOW!" he yelled turning into Blizwing (Animated and on icy and at full robot size), and scooped the group up and ran to the area where Atlas arm is.

(Area where Atlas Arm)

Back in the area where Atlas arm is, Blizwing (Still holding onto the Members of Team Kurotsubasa in his arms), stopped when the giant form of Atlas suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Hear he comes" yelled Icy

"It's Atlas!" yelled Shadow as he jumped out of Icys grip and drew out his scythe, ready to fight.

"I doubt the titan is looking to shake hands with us" yelled D.B, entering fighting mode and banishing his two guns.

"Mewoooowww, he looks like a big meany Nya" said Ravenna as Punnya turned into a bow and arrow.

"Bella, we are ready to listen to your commands" said Key, drawing out his keyblades

"So say the order and were all attack" said Illu, as she and Murkowl fused into hybrid mode and took attack stance.

Looking at Atlas, Blizwing turned into Arabella, but appearing next to her was Cluny the Scourge "Only one order, and the starting order is to attack, follow my lead and when I say back off (both she and cluny looked at one anoterh and nodded, as she grabs Chunys hand and in a flash he turned into a black leather whip that ends in the metal blade that Cluny always puts on the tip of his tail), but generally ATTACK AND GIVE HIM HECK!"

(Cue boss music against Atlas)

"LETS GO!"** Twin Dragon Lash** yelled Bella as she cracked her whip in two cracking strikes onto Atlas

**D.B: Firex5** he yelled as in a snap of his fingers casted 5 consecutive fire spells using his guns.

"By the shining light of the Moon **Witch Hunter"** yelled Shadow as he slashed at Atlas form using his scythe, only for the group to be pushed back by Atlas arms (The wind caused by his arms)

"Guys we been hit with Wound, hold still **Estuna**" yelled Bella snapping her fingers casting the healing spell to remove the wound afflicted "Nya (Casting **Ruin** spells and fireing energy arrows from Punnya/bow) what is wound (Sees Atlas rasing his arms) LOOK OUT MEOWWWWWWWWWWIE!" yelled Ravena, as Bella sawed this as Cluny disappeared into her, and then Bella turned into Ironhide (G1) and glowed Yellow

"Get behind me, D.B hold your arms like this and cross them" he barked as D.B did that and was glowing yellow, meaning the two are in Senteinel Role, as the hands both slamed down causing a small quake damaging them.

"Slag it, Key, your're in Sabutor mode, bash that sucker and raise the chain gauge so we can kick its butt" yelled Ironhide, as Key nodded and jumped to bash at Atlas to fill the guage.

**Beasts of Misma**

Yelled Illu as great beats of mismia jumped on the Atlas, and as a slowed slash showed that Atlas is staggered.

"He is Staggered, stand back guys, I got an attack that will really damage Atlas" yelled Ironhide as he turned to Bella "G1 Megatron, Shockwave, Galvatron Come out, guys keep bashing to keep the gauge up and Atlas staggered (Cue all three G1 Bots coming out)" she Yelled holding her hands out.

**First Step, Megatron Transform** yelled Megatron as he jumped in the Air Transforming, and being grabbed by Arabellas Right hand, which was noticed by Shadow "Get ready"

**Second Step, Shockwave Transform**, Yelled Shockwave, as he jumped into the air transforming and grabbed by Bellas left hand, which Key Noticed "1 minute till countdown, so get ready to move everyone"

**Final Step, Galvatron Transform**, yelled Galvatron, as he transformed into his cannon form, as Bella backflipped on top of Galvatron entering attack poise, noticed by D.B, 30 seconds now, on her signal move"

**Bella: Energy output 100%**

**Megatron: Target locked on, Begin fireing sequence.**

**Galvatron: strength of the fire, 100%**

**Shockwave: te minus 5 seconds till fireing sequence 5…**

"time to get away, now" yelled Shadow, as he Ravena, Illu, D.B and Key ran off out of the fire path as the three gunformers charged as Bella stood on Galvatron holding Megatron and Shockwave in a cross attack poise.

**Megatron: 4…**

**Galvatron: 3…**

**Bella:…2**

**Bella, Megatron, Galvatron, Shockwave: 1…FIRE!**

And at that yell, the three gun formers fired a strong stream of firepower at Atlas, for a good long, time, covering the titan, before stoping "Guys come out (cue the others coming up to the wild card), I think Atlas is dead" said Arabella, as Shadow and the others came up to the girl and seeing the smoke cleared, there was Atlas, glowing in a time frame, as he got sucked up into the sky and all damage he did disappeared.

"He is dead (Puts his scythe away) or disappeared" said Shadow, as Bella dismissed the three gunformers back in her head "the temporal paradox is fixed and their for Atlas has disappeared" she said, deciting to turn into Yokiss (Chaotic) curl in a ball and sleep, causing the group to sweat drop

"(Had turned back to her no hybrid form and picked up Yokiss) well lets pray that is the only paradox we face" said Illu as Team Kurotsubasa walked back to base.

But little did any of them know, their adventures in dealing with these paradoxes, have only just begun.

**Authors Note:**

**Next chapter on this and now teak Kurotsubasa can use the Cryserium system and use FFXIII-2 spells (they can't turn to L'cie, so don't worry on that) any way read-review and enjoy people (and PS. Ideas for Echilicon summons, can be appreciated and utilized if they want to)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Reading from Bellas private collection**

**Summary: D.B and Illu learn a bit too much about Bella and the hyna squad when they accidently read pieces of their private collection**

**Warning: Nosebleeds**

**(Kurotsubasa Base)**

It is a normal day in Kurotsubasa base, except for the sound of shuffling paper. The camera then goes inside the base where Arabella Hyna was hard at work apparently, with a large pile of Comperhension journels, and folders that seem to have photos and drawings stuffed inside, Joined with her was G1 Prowl and TFA Percepter **(Note: he has a mix of his G1 personality in him)**, were picking up a comprehension journel, looking over it, or checking over the photos and drawings in the folders on the coffie table.

Shadow then came in and sawed the girl and two autobots hard at work doing, who knows what they are doing with the lot of Comperhension Journels and folders that he decided to ask.

"Hay Bell, Prowler, Perce, what on earth (Picks up a random Comperhension Journel titled 'Vore' and fingers through it) are you three doing" he asked, getting interested in what he is reading, only for Bella **(Note: my hair is unduned as I am working)** to just look up casually as she is working "Hum, you said something Shads?" was all she responed, until she sawed what Shadow was reading.

"(Alert now) Shads don't (Walks over) that's my collection of Vore stories, I don't want to go and gross you out with what my men had done, eating people alive and keeping them in their stomachs Geeze" she said.

"really, the hyna squad members did this" he said, his eyes not leaving the book, causing Bella to look sheepish as Prowl decided to speak up "Yes unfortunally (sorts through the photos), the storys Bella collects serve as a way of becoming our memorys or actual stuff we did at one point or another" he said Dryly, as Shads raised a eyebrow

"So that means that you actually vored a girl, the same with your Animated counterpart, only he ate his whole team and sentenl prime?"

"Pretty much he did yes" said Bella takeing the book out of his hands, as Shads crossed his arms "Writers out their write some strange stuff" "tell me about it (picks up another com-journel marked 'yaoi') you should read the yaoi storys I collected, some pretty cool stuff in hear" said Bella as Percepter grabbed it and placed it on the coffe table "well Yaoi is an interesting thing to read, especially in our organic male friends when they do it, or in one of Bellas husband/boyfriends case"

"(holds a hand up) I allow myself to allow Kazaku to mate with Hiden, and Cyclonus to mate with whoever transformer he wants to mate with, that way it's like a herm for me, although Kazaku and Cyclonus are my stayed mates, and their mates are more like my family members" said Bella, causing a acward silence with the group "there are strange writers out their" said Shadow

"Not my place to judge, can't control what people write about, what they write is what they write, that's my philosophy" said Bella

"(Smirking) really, I thought your Philosophy was to let your mind free allowing you to do all this stuff in Fanfiction World" said Shads, crossing his arms

"ok that's my second philosophy, I am enthralled to more than one philosophy at a time Shadow boy, now, you, me, prowl and Perce, come with me, we the hyna squad are making a wika in my head showing all my research and stuff and we need your help on organizing it, so come with me to the kitchen" said Bella, grabbing shadows hand, as she, Percepter and Prowl walked out of the room into the Kitchen.

While the group was talking, Illu, Merkowl and D.B took the time to walk into the Living room area, and sawed all the Journels and Images screwn on the tables and chairs.

"wow, Bella sure is one to leave a mess behind" said D.B as Illu, curious went to the coffie table and looked at a few of the folders that are holding the Images and drawings Bella collected "maybe she was doing a project D.B" she said, Merku-Chan hooting in agreement as he flew on top of a sofa watching.

"A project only she can do" said D.B his eyes catching on a certain Yaoi holding comprehension book, mischievously smirking, a chibi D.B grabs the book with cute devil horns to read what is inside only "D.B what are you doing with that Journel?" asked Illu, causing D.B (Now normal), to jump and hide the Comperhension journel behind his back "Uh, nothing Illu" he said trying to not look suspicious, only for Merkowl to fly behind him and snag the jorunel from behind, and give it to Illu.

"Lier, you were about to read what is in this journel" she said, but after seeing the title, she dropped it "ewww, Bella likes to write Yaoi stuff"

"(Laughing as he picks it up) hahahah, no, she dosnet write Yaoi storys, these Comperhension Journels are actually books from that head of hers, she can turn Fanfiction storys into Comperhension journels like these, in order to make them like books, however (Returns to being a chibi with devil horns and gets ready to open it), let's see what our naughty wild card had collected" he said Giggling, as he read through a few storys in it, only to get wide eyed, and then Chibi-D.B had a nosebleed, dropped the book and fainted, much to Illus concern.

"Was it bad or too much?" she asked worriedly as a chibi-Illu picked it up and read it, only to faint with a nosebleed as well

**(A/N: you want to know what is in that Yaoi Book, are storys that involves pairing Kazaku/Hiden, Sasori/Deidera, Itachi/Kisame, Tobi-Mandera/Zetsu, in a Yaoi relationship and the two had read the two close detail of when they 'made love' in bed)**

Later, Bella, Prowl, Percepter and Shadow returned to the room, only to see two Chibi-fied Illu and D.B, with Merkowl flying above them hooting in concern for his mistress and her friend.

"I am not even gonna laugh (Picks up the Yaoi Journel/Book), after all its not every day you learn that one of your members loves to collect and read this kind of stuff" said Bella

"Possibly, though it does leave mental scaring on 'this is what some of your toon friends do in private', seriously, when you had encouraged us to really treat it like its real, I get a mental scar actually visualizing them doing it" said Shadow

"(starts to pick up the comprehension Journels) guess you feel the same way with Voreing?" said Prowl

"not by much, still weird how you guys can do that without hurting yourselfs or choaking, but it's pretty cool" said Shads

"Well I am glad you don't mind my intrests, but right now (is fanning both D.B and Illu) can you and Perce get an Ice pack for these two, especially for when they wake up" asked Bella, as both Autobot and Author-Player do just that.

**Author Note:**

**To Illusion owl and D.B, Sorry for making you faint like that, and for why Shadow didn't faint, well think of him like that cool-moody dark animi character that isn't easily affected by that sort of thing (that's how I see Shads)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Notes: Third Chapter, as Team ****Kurotsubasa face off against an old eneamys assistant "the Ravager Alchamist: Claw" (A bit of a OC author I made) who has an interest to study and *Shutters* dissect me, just to figure out how my healing factor works (since its different then Claires healing ability, I could get shot in the brain yet heal with a massive headace), how I am able to master turning into toons and using their powers, infact, even to call out my toon friends, how they seem to retain their personalitys of the real deal (Just basically my power with my imagination) when he used forbidden arts to mutate and create horrible monsters from his experiments (Also forbidden human alchemy), to cause trouble to Tokyo city (using the Paradox portals to push his creations through from his base in the Fullmetal Alchamist world)**

**Let's boogie people and lets write**

**Revenge of the Lawful Alchamist: come the Ravager Alchamist**

(Location: Unknown)

In a shadowed area, filled with monster and human corpses, a single figure that resembles Kabuto (Naruto), but in a long labcoat, covered in blood and pockets filled with various cutting materials, his silver hair reached neck length and had streaks of red that resembled blood.

The figure was looking at a laptop that seemed to show video streams of one of the Author players of Fan Fiction World "Curiouser, and very fascinating" said the figure as the camera showed his face, he wore Kabutos cloths only were adoned with alchemic runes and was a dark red blood color, he possessed one black and one blood red eye, and wore glasses, that showed his calculating look.

"I can see why Sin would have loved to experiment with such a lovely, yet unpredictable shapeshifter like you" he said, as the camera went onto the laptop showing what the man was looking at, it was images and video images of Arabella, using her powers, her battles including her recent fight, that she, D.B and Illu fought against Atlas, and how she pulled those two into 'live trigger Mode' to beat the giant warrior, and another sceen where the girl fought against Cris.

(Sceen Change: Kurotsubasa Guild)

Inside the Kurotsubasa guild, the resedient Fanfiction worlds wild card was busy with her comrads on a special project "Easy, easy now" she said, as the camera showed the girl close to a tower of cards that was in the shape of the Eilfle tower, as she was about to place a card on the top as the camera showed her on Kisames head (Barefooted mind you), and Kisame on Kazaku and Zabuzas back as the two were on all fours creating a platform

"(Groaning), hurry up Bella, me and Zabuza are starting to sweat" sated Kazaku, as he and the demon of the mist, was sweating like mad "(Wispering) Hold your horses were almost done" yelled/hissed Bella, as she was about to place the card on the tower when…

***really loud sounding Foghorn***

Bellas extreamly loud, experimental Ringtone of her Ipod touch phone went off causing both Bella and Kisame (who slipped off of Kazakus and Zabuzas sweaty back) to fall face forward onto the card tower causing it to collapse into a shower of cards covering Arabella, Kisame, Kazaku and Zabuza

"(Poking out of the large pile), oh what now" yelled Bella as she whipped out her Ipod Touch phone, and checked to see who is trying to call "hello?!" she yelled only to hear nothing, cue floating question mark as she checked her phone again and sawed that it was a Text message delivered "Whoops, got a text message (Checks it)"

(Sceen change to the outside of the base)

"WHAT!" she yelled as she ran through the kurotsubasa base enterance (Note as X-men Evolutions Juggernaut), breaking the front doors with a angery aura that says 'mess with me till I do my mission, then die' "I AM GONNA MURDER THE PERSON WHO SENDED THAT TEXT MESSAGE SAYING THOSE BAD THINGS ABOUT CARTOONS!" he yelled leaving a ruined front door of the Kurotsubasa base.

**(Fullmetal alchemist universe-Abandon town)**

In a greying and decaying abandoned villiage that seems covered in a grissly fog, its only landmark is a giant blacken alchemy circle that stood in the earth like a giant scar…however to fanfiction worlds resident shapeshifter, it means nothing when she is in a high temper.

The camera shows andracar Grimjow Jargarezz, in the middle of the street, emanating a strong spiritual pressure that can cause normal people to just faint and players to feel weak kneed and feeling like they are in a gravity area. However it wasn't the real Espanda, but said shapeshifter who is fused inside the Espanda, mind, body heart wise and was pissed off, heck even her tennents understand why and they share her pissed offness as well, because of what was on a text message that was pretty long, and compleately dissed the entire cartoon race, sending all hyna members (though the more gentler and pacific ones just got upset) into a frenzic rage with yells of 'HOW DARE THAT PERSON' or 'LETS BEAT HIM/HER UP' which Bella was happy to deliver to whoever sended the email and dare to insult the toon race.

"All right listen up you son of a gun, you have five seconds to show your face or I will start attacking, one, two (Draws his sword while strange mutated, and nasty looking animal creatures snuck up behind the espanda), three (turns around and sees the zombic animals and also people)(cue deadpan look as he holds his Zambano over his shoulder as he thinks) Ok, me and my men have been lead into a trap, which I as leader take responsibility over, since it is my fault for allowing my temper to take over and drag me into this mess (a decaying zombie wolf tried to scratch at the espanda only for him to doge out of the way), yea I really need to control my temper" was all he said, before changing into Orochimaru and taking a bit more step back as the army of bad mullation creatures came up to him, as he bended forward like he is bowing.

"and without further to do (Looks upwards)(Calmly) I fight" he said before dashing forward into a head butt, before strighting up and grabbing the beast

**Medusa snake hair**

He yelled as his hair turned into poisonus snakes that lashed out and bit multiple undead creatures "(Sinister grin) the snakes dislike you so (Twists his head and flicked the creatures off his hair and sended them flying away) that takes care of that (Sees the more mullated creatures) (Flicks the a strand of hair behind his ear) ok, gonna need some help"

Hering those words Pain (Naruto; and the Tendo path) appeared next to the snake Sannin "You ask for some help?" he asked earning a nod from the hebi ninja, as Pain raised his hand

**Down ward gravity push**

He yelled as he held his hand flat and slammed down causing a gravity push downward flattening the creatures, killing them, only for more to come to try to swarm the shapeshifter and her teammates.

"(separating from orochimaru) gonna need some more back up" she said, only for the Tendo path to summon the other paths "You asked?" "I did, but were gonna need more than that" said Bella as she pulled out of one of her many chunin pockets and threw it in the air chanting

(Cue magical summonings circle under her)

_**I call upon the king of all the summon spirits**_

_**Leader of all, and king of the elements**_

_**Come Orgin, lay waist upon our enemys**_

She said as emanating from the diamond ring magical energys that changed it into the king of the summon spirits Origin, who floated gracefully before grabbing his weapons and casted one spell that layed waste to the monsters.

**Grand Atlas**

As the playing field leveled the abandoned buildings and monsters the dust cleared showing the fell remains of the mulliated creatures before he disappeared.

"(Looks around; and sees the leveled area with Pain and Orchimaru) that takes care of that hopefully, but it there is any other surprises I will be happy to give Kabuto a kiss" said Bella, as Orochimaru gave a surprised look "then prepare to give a kiss to Kabu-kun" grabs Bellas shoulder and turns her around and shows her an army of stange deformed earth-like golems, causing the girl to deadpan as Kabuto appeared next to her "I belive you owe me a kiss?"

"(Un deadpanning and giving Kabuto a small smile) only on the cheek, since you and me are like brother and sister Kabu" she said, giving him a small kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush a little, causing Orochi and Pain to smile, then turning to the army of the golems.

"We are gonna need some back up" the three said in unison

**(Sceen Change: Kurobusta Building)**

Back in Tokyo City in FFW, the rest of the Kurobusta guild had just walked up to the building and sawed the thrashed front enterance of the guild, and these were the thoughts on their mind…

_Shadow: somebody must have pissed Bella off_

_DB: Aww, blasted there was a fight and its over?_

_Key: Certinally Bellas style when she loses her temper_

While the two new members of Kurobusta just jaw dropped at what the one man army girl had done. "nyaa, that Flat chest one man army really can break stuff Nya" said Ravenna, shocked at the damage one girl can do "Puuuuunnnn" was all Punnya said before flying around inside the guild looking at the damage, while Illu was worried/concern "shouldn't we hurry and find Bella before she destroys Tokyo City?" she asked concernly, only for Key to put a hand on her shoulder to ashure her "Illu, if Bella were running around and destroying Tokyo city you would have seen damage, and heared the girl yelling with an army of toons behind her" he said which calmed Illu down, but a little as she followed the others into the base and servayed the damage.

"(Short wistle) dam, someone must have really pissed the girl off to set her like this" said DB as he looked down and sawed Bellas Iphone and sawed that Bella had gotten a text message, that he activated it to read "(Sweatdrop), guys I founded out why Bella lost her temper" he said as the others came over and read the text message "(sigh) looks like someone wants to get brutally beaten up or killed by opening a pandoras box" stated Shadow, as he started to walk out the door, much to the others confusion.

"Nya, what are you doing Shads Nya?"

"Gonna go to where ever the cordinites took Bella and try to stop her before she goes and destroys something" was all Shadow stated, before the other members followed behind.

**(Sceen change: Abandoned villiage 'Fullmetal alchemist world')**

A few minutes stepping into where the unpredictable FFW Player girl was last seen, what they sawed was a scean of a massive war going on, of the hyna squad verses what looked to be a mixture of zombie chimeras and the undead.

The only response for DB, was that he jumped on in in battle mode, with a smirk on his face **(A/N:Vampire blood, its DB's Vampire blood that is sturring him up)**, as he jumped on in and blasted-slashed at the mutated chimeras, meeting side to side with Bella in the fray "nice to see you B, ever unpredictable as ever" he said as he blasted a chimeras head off with his gun.

"Yeah well D.B, if I wasn't then I might as well be boring, hang on a second" she said before in a green flash changed into a bit of a rolly-polly alien

**Cannonbolt**

"Stand back people (Curels in a ball and bowls through an army of zombie chimeras) HYNA BOWLING UNDERWAY PEOPLE!" he shouted accidently passing by Shadow, Key, Ravena and Illu "Hi Guys, can't talk right (Crashes into a building and is practically on his back as he uncurls) owwie" was a he said in pain, as Rav and punnya went over and laughed at the alien causing said alien to pout "Not funny Kitty-cat"

Back with the others, Shadow had summoned up his scythe and began to slash at the undead, the same with Key as he pulls out his key blades and cleaved at the undead and the undead chimiras, as Illu used her Glieve to kill the undead, alongside with her mismia bending.

"Shadow I sense that these undead have an aura of being foraged from the philosophers stone" said Illu as she quickly dogged and hacked at a beast-like chimera zombie

"I got that as well, and at the same time my Bakugun eye had picked up that some of these are alchemic golems" he said as he quickly held out his hand

**Gravity wave**

He yelled as a strong force of gravity pushed forwared onto the enemy.

"Alchamic, golems? Shit it all then this place is a sacrifice area" said Edward Elric as he got up to Shadow, back to back as the two team worked on hacking the enemys "then that means that…(Bows his head solomly as his silver hair covers his eyes) oh my god, what type of psycho would do such a thing for an army like this" said Key

"I'll tell you, Count Bleck/Arabella says" yelled Count Bleck as he floated above the army, with a firm glare "The same person who had taken Rave hostage, had thoughts to dissect me, was defeated by Shadow, and banished from FFW, say's Count Bleck"

"Impossible, once a ban has been placed on a player then they are permently banded from FFW" yelled Key, which Count Bleck just shook his head "No, Count Bleck/Bella says, someone who apparently works for the Sinful alchemist, someone who wants me Count Bleck and for revenge on Shadow, but first, as said Count Bleck, I ask that all hyna members retrun to head base, stated Count Bleck" he said as he spread out his cape and healed out his arms along with his staff as a black hole started forming.

**Dark Hole absorbsion**

He yelled as the Zombie Chimeras got sucked in to the hole and swirled around stucked in it as Count Bleck healed out his staff, as Juggernaut (X-Men animated) ran up to the group, with Ravenna under his arm, Punnya holding onto his head, as he grabbed Illu in his other arm, Murkowl flying next to him to follow his mistress, as Toad (X-Men Evolution) tugged on Shadows arm "You might want to move out of the way before the fireworks happen yo" he yelled before Shadow, Key and D.B took the hint and followed Juggernaut behind a tree for protection.

Seeing his friends now safe, the Count then slashed his cane down.

**Dark Hole portal collapse**

He yelled as the Dark poral collapsed on its self and destroyed the undead Chimera-Zombies "And that (goes down onto the ground and changes Back) is one of 100000 ways to defeat stubborn undead" said Bella, as she gave a peace sign, only to hear silence.

"What the? (gets a confused face) what on earth happened?" she yelled as from Behind the tree Juggernaut and Toad (Both mysteriously changed into their Superhero Squad forms) fell out from behind the tree, with swirls in their eyes.

"What the?! I don't recall asking you two to go into your Super hero squad form (runs up to them and picks up Toad into her arms, as she places a hand on Juggernauts head), what on earth has happened.

"(Groans) someone snuck up behind us and use alchemy and a Toon world card to force us into this form, and turned the others to stone and took them away" was all Juggernaut said before passing out "Cain? Cain come on (places Toad against the tree allowing him to rest), no falling asleep hear (Slaps him to try to wake him up), he's asleep, great two of my men are forced into their SHSS forms, and my second group of outside friends have been stolen and turned to stone by some freak who lured me hear for no reason…ok (Stands up and cracks her knuckles) ITS FRIEND RESCUE TIME!"

**(Scean change: mysterious underground area)**

Back in the mysterious Alchamists laboratory, the mysterious alchemist sneered as he walked around his laboratory, stopping to stare at four statues, the four statues were actually the other members of Kurobusta, but turned to stone, in various poises of attacking with a face of anger on each ones faces.

"you know, my masters would love to have four great fighters on ourside of Chaos (Stops at Shadows statue and got a very evil grin on his face) especially you (he scrapes his nails against the Wings of Creation on shadows wrist), Bearer of the wings of creation, and you may not worry about your little unpredictable wildcard friend (Has a deadpanic look as he turns around and continues to pace, back not faceing the statues), a shame that the chaos energy can't take over her mind due to being so close to many insane cartoons, none more insaner then Kishin Ashura (smiles evily), but my lord had promised me and by extension Sin to be able to dissect and study her and of her friends" he said as he started to laugh eviley, till a small alchemic earth golem stumbled up to him.

"(Sighs) what is it now snetery" he says as the little Alchamy earth golem bowed his head "I am sorry claw, but our spies had picked up that the shapeshifter is comeing this way" he stuttered, only causing the alchemist now revealed to be named claw, also known as the Ravager Alchamist, smiled evily "good, send her a few of our "Friends" was all he said as he twisted his mouth into an evil grin.

**(Scean change: Claws base)**

Standing in front of a building that looked like a slaughterhouse, Bella took a deep wiff of the air around the building, and frowned, the scent of death and metals even of the philosophers stones energy"

_Greed (FMA): heh, I know, me and the other Humonculus feel it to_

_Alphonse (FMA): Bella it's the incompleate version its dangerous_

"I know, if feel it two (Takes a deep breath, and smiles crazily)(Breaks the forth wall) I defently know how to make a crazy OC and how to set the mood"

_Ironman (Superhero Squad show): all that's missing for the outside of the base is it to be dark and cloudy and their being thunder and lightning as it rains_

*Cue it raining with dark ominus clouds, thunder and lightning and rain*

"Hum, good call" was all Arabella said before activating the Omytrix and changed into a crystalized being

**Diamondhead!**

He yelled as he stood up tall, went up to the door and with one hand, busted it down** "Not fooling around people, I don't let the MCF girls get into this form of trouble, I am not letting my FFW player friends get used for some scientists sick experiments"** he yelled as he walked in, walking through the dimly littted room, that he reconized as the start of the slaughter house, however instead of animals…

_Deadpool: woah, voices in my head are screaming now at this and girl, it ant pretty_

"**Yah, well I don't blame those crazy voices Wade, lets right know focus on getting the gang out of hear"** he said with a burning seriousness as he showed why as Arabella, why he/she is famous for her/his temper, by swapping between cartoon forms (Zabuza, Han (with three tails drawn out), Heatblast, Magmon, Magneto, Juggernaut), and smashed through enemys, doors and walls alike through the base, holding back the urge to want to heave as the shapeshifter passed through rooms and sawed what the evil alchemist had done.

"hell is gonna pay on that man I sware it with no restrainted force!" growled Bella/Bender as he paused at the final door "All right the dipshit is behind that door and for how can be told…"

_Lord death: you can tell by sensing Shadow-kun, Key-kun, DB-Kun, Ravenna-chan, Illu-Chan, Punnya and Murkuowl own souls_

"Yeah, their flareing on and off, right now, hold on guys, the hyna is coming people!" he yelled as he slammed the door open and looked into to the lab like area where multiple discarded body's and runes adorned all over the area, as Claw turned and looked at the robot with an evil sneer "Well, well, Arabella Kelly, so we finally meet face to face"

"Stone it, I command that you release my friends now before I am forced to show why I am the boss of the hyna squad" yelled Bender causing the Body alchemist to sneer "do you really think I am afraid of a little boy like you" he said causing said addressed person to get a body tick before extending his arm to deliver a punch, only for the ravanger alchemist to side step out of the way before the fist could connect, only to duck before a Kunei Blade could cut his head off, but a second Kunei blade managed to slice his arm off.

"Thanks Koetsu, Izumo" said Bender as he stood up as said two Jhonnins walked up to him to give some space "your welcome B" said Koetsu "but he isn't yelling about his arm being sliced off" said Izumo as the robot and two ninjas turned and was surprised, to see the evil alchemist stading up and laughing and the blood from the stump of his arm seemed to be moving and acting like it's an arm its self as it formed a clawed arm.

"Surprised (laughs evily) now you will see why I am known as the ravager alchemist" with those words, he snapped his fingers causing a medium sized alchemy golem to come next to him, as he plunged his blood arm into it, causing it to spread over the golem as his own body seems to melt and meld into the golem, discusting his audience.

"Discusting, I don't think he is even human Bella" said Koetsu causing Bender to nod as he grabbed the two ninjas hands and stepped back as became nothing more than half a human and half of a alchemic golem, as it stared at the three and laughed.

"**Soon both the wings of creation and you will belong to chaos, and we will bend this world and reality to its knees" **

"Sorry, not gonna let that happen" stated Bender as he shouted

**Shatter: Kyōka Suigetsu!**

And with that, Bender, Koetsu, Izumo, even the stoneified Kurobusta team shattered into glass, revealing that it was nothing more than an Illusion fake, and in their place, was the figure of Omi-Wormtail, his arms now blades holding them in front of him in attack mode, while revealing that the statues of Kurobusta were gone.

"**WHAT (Angerly) HOW DID YOU TAKE AWAY THOSE STONED PLAYERS (calmly) unless"**

"unlessed I used Aziens powers of illusion to hide some of my men to sneak pass you and take them away to safety, then yes, I will never give them up, nor will I allow Chaos to ever win"

**Bakudo #1: Sai**

He yelled holding out one of his bladed hands forcing the Ravager alchemist to face the floor, as the wormtailed scientist rain to him spinning.

**Blade waltz**

But was unfortunally counteracted when the Hybrid form of grabbed him by the color of his coat

"**Sorry, but I trained my body to withstand such attacks, hybrid"**

**Black Blood-Blood spear**

He shouted as a black spear made of blood stabbed Omi-Wormtail into his heart causing him to look dead, only in a poof of smoke to reveal it was a clone

"**Kage Bushen, so you deffently exceed your reputation as a unpredictable player in Fanfiction World, my master Dark Sin was deffently right to want to experiment on you"** stated (Deformed), only to turn when he felt that the tossing of a volley of senbon on his back causing him to turn and see the figure of Aoi Rokushio, holding out one of his senbon umbrellas, showing that he was the one who sended the senbon volley.

"So your master was that freak that Shadow and Kitty-cat Ravenna defeated and the admin guards banned from the net, humph, figures as much (Places the umbrella away on his back) like student like master" he said as he turned his back, only to get stabbed in the stomach by a blood spear, causing him to have a look of stunment.

"**HOW DARE YOU INSULT MASTER DARK SIN IN SUCH A MANNER YOU HOMIOSEXUAL HYBRID BITCH!**" he yelled, only for the Kolona traitor, now rain nin to pull out the spear calmly, as the wound and his cloths automatically repaired itself.

"Wow, such dedication, I wonder if you two are secret lovers together" he said casually, hoping to get the ravage scientist to get mad, which he did.

"**ALCHAMY GOLEMS TO ME!"** he yelled as various alchemical golems of different sizes appeared **"Keep this wild card busy, I must prepare"** he said as he was about to walk into another room "Oh no you don't" yelled Aoi as he held the nidimies lightning blade out, and jumping and running on the golems heads.

**Bakudo #4: Hainawa**

He yelled, as the scientist/Alchamist was frozen in place "sorry pal, but I am not letting you leave till you are de-rezed (cue a glowing summoners circle appearing under him), I will not allow players like you stay around to hurt any more innocents

'**Come to me Thors hammer, strike upon my enemys: Volt'**

He yelled pointing the sword upwards as the crackling yellow lightning turned purple as it shot upwards into the ceiling.

(Outside)

On the outside, the representation of lightning appeared in the sky and released his might upon the building, destroying it and the enemys inside, showing from the ruins of the collapsed building, a burnted, blackend Aoi, holding the hilt of the Nedimies sword upwards, forozen and wide eyed **(AN-Ravenna, I dare you to draw this if you read this it's a funny poise)** till Movie-verse Megatron picked him up by the scruff of his neck and carried him to Kurobusta base.

"**Bella, I know you are awake in that body, so wake up, the others at the base want to thank you for saving them"** he said, causing said girl to appear by changing back "really, tell them thanks and oh, did you tell the administration building.

'cue megatron nodding'

"All right then lets walk back now" she said as the two did so

(sceen change: Dark cididel-Hollow Bastion)

"so Dark Sins assistant failed to get the boy and the wings of creation" said one figure

"it matters not master, we have other minions that can be sended to get the wings" said the lead one as the scean fades to black.

**Authors note: First on reading and reviewing, but as you see, Chaos is stoping for no man and will not stop till they gain the wings of creation for world domination (or domination for Fanfiction world and reality), though you see me fighting against someone…who wants to dissect me (Shutters)**


End file.
